1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a monitoring camera, and more particularly, to a monitoring system for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image to monitor an object and method of measuring a distance between the camera and the object by using the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system includes a monitoring camera and analyzes an image captured by the monitoring camera, and then, monitors a specific area. Generally, one monitoring camera is installed in the monitoring system, and thus, the image captured by the monitoring camera is displayed two-dimensionally on a monitor. As the performance of the monitoring camera gradually develops, the monitoring camera performs a function of monitoring a circumstance of surroundings while performing a pan operation for rotating 360° in a horizontal direction, a tilt operation for rotating in 90° in a vertical direction, and a zoom operation for enlarging or reducing an object to photograph the object.
In related art monitoring systems, one observer is connected per one monitoring camera to perform a monitoring. That is, since an image output from the monitoring camera is only one, it is impossible to obtain an image of another angle by another connector. Thus, only an area corresponding to a monitoring angle currently under photography from among an entire monitoring area may be monitored, and the remaining area is a blind spot in monitoring. This is because, since the monitoring camera physically performs the pan, tile and zoom operations and only one mechanical driver for the operations exists per the monitoring camera, it is impossible to monitor another area than an area corresponding to specific coordinates if the specific coordinates are determined.
In addition, related art monitoring cameras do not have a function of generating a 3D image. If it is possible to generate a three-dimensional image, a monitoring function such as estimating a distance from a monitoring camera to an object can be markedly improved. Although a stereo vision is embodied by using two monitoring cameras, there may be a blind spot in monitoring another area than an area corresponding to a monitoring angle. In order to address this problem, to perform an onmidirectional monitoring and obtain a 3D image, without using the mechanical driver, is needed.